Cemeteries of London
by Triad The Doom Bringer
Summary: London kala malam bukanlah lokasi yang ingin kau kunjungi. Kau tidak akan tahu makhluk apa yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan di pemakaman London. Hati-hati dengan adanya vampirisme, demonisme, werewolfisme, sihir, dan sekte-sekte ilmu hitam lainnya.


**Title: **Cemeteries of London**  
Fandom: **Death Note**  
Disclaimer: **Death Note © Takeshi Obata, Tatsumi Ohba**  
Summary: **London kala malam bukanlah lokasi yang ingin kau kunjungi. Kau tidak akan tahu makhluk apa yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan di pemakaman London. Hati-hati dengan adanya vampirisme, demonisme, werewolfisme, sihir, dan sekte-sekte ilmu hitam lainnya.  
**Warning: Bukan songfic!!!!!111!!!! **Walau tentunya judul lagu dicomot buat judul fanfic dan judul chapter… Beware Vampirisme, bagi yang ga suka jangan baca. Beberapa OCs yang lalu lalang. Referensi tidak langsung dari Tactics, Trinity Blood, Harry Potter, FMA, dan sedikiiiiiit banget dari Twilight. May contain slash in later chapter… or not?  
**A/n:** **Triad**: Sayah bangkit dari kubuuuuuur!!! Dengan cerita baru! Hasil colab bareng D lagi!  
**D**: Serem amat bangkit dari kubur ^_^; Tapi bener kata kk Triad, ini cerita baru hasil kolaborasi gara-gara cerita yang dibikin sendiri kaga selesai2… Mentok abis… terus ka' T (bukan, bukan Sweeney Todd hehehe) ngusulin buat cerita ini.  
**Triad**: Sayah ditularin pirus Sweeney Todd sama D… dan walaupun udah berkali-kali disetel… Kagak. Bisa. Berenti. Nontooon. Mana ada tugas kuliah… sial…  
**D**:Yah… tampaknya antibodi spesifik buat filmnya ka' T melemah gara2 film ini buatan Tim Burton. Yaudah, segini aja ANnya takut kepanjangan… Selamat membaca :D  
**Triad**: HEPI READING!!

* * *

**Prelude**

Kedua orang ayah dan anak duduk di ruang berukuran sekitar delapan tatami. Keduanya memakai obi berwarna gelap. Mereka saling menatap, tetapi tidak ada kata yang terlontar untuk sementara. Atmosfir di ruangan terasa begitu menekan.

Sang ayah menatap anaknya dengan tatapan kecewa, walau tercampur juga di dalamnya ketidakpercayaan, sedih, dan pasrah sekaligus. Anaknya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, ke atas tikar tradisional yang dipasang dengan begitu rapi. Ia tidak berani menaikkan pandangan pada ayahnya yang terlihat begitu kecewa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun sejak kelahirannya ayahnya terlihat kecewa melihat dirinya. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa tiap kali ia melihat sepasang mata coklat gelap itu, selalu ada sinar kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Akan tetapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dalam kurun waktu tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, pemuda itu belum pernah mengenal kata kalah ataupun gagal dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa berada di sini lagi anakku," ujar pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu, mengakhiri kesunyian yang menekan sejak tadi. "Jangan salah sangka, berat bagi kami untuk menyuruhmu pergi, tapi—"

"Aku tahu, Ayah," sela pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum getir. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bermaksud mengusirku. Ini merupakan bagian dari perjanjian; jika aku kalah, maka aku harus mengasingkan diri. Aku bisa menerima kenyataan ini."

Sang ayah mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti hal itu. Namun, ingatlah hal ini baik-baik; kami ini orang tuamu, kami tidak akan hanya pasrah membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kami akan berusaha membujuk keluarga Minamoto untuk membiarkan kau tetap tinggal."

"Ayah, jangan berbuat hal yang tidak masuk akal! Keluarga Minamoto sudah sejak dulu mengincar kekayaan dan kekuatan keluarga kita. Kalau kalian memaksa untuk mencabut hukumanku, entah apa yang akan mereka minta sebagai imbalan. Ingat Sayu dan ibu, Yah!"

"Baik, baik. Ayah tidak akan meminta agar kau dikembalikan," ujar Soichiro. "Kau harus membawa dua pelayanmu itu bersamamu."

Remaja di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dengan patuh. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Matanya menatap ayahnya dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Yah."

"Bukan, aku bukannya khawatir padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kedua makhluk itu berbuat ulah di sini. Mereka memang cuma bisa patuh padamu. Kalau mereka tahu kau pergi tanpa mengajak mereka, rumah kita bisa hancur. Bisa-bisa ubanku dan ibumu bertambah lagi."

Mereka berdua tertawa mengingat kedua pelayan setia Raito yang selalu berbuat ulah setiap kali ditinggal Raito pergi sekolah. Kedua pelayannya memang selalu bersaing memperebutkan gelar "Pelayan Utama bagi Yagami Raito". Pernah satu hari mereka menghancurkan setengah kediaman Yagami karena disuruh berburu tikus oleh Raito untuk menghabiskan waktu, lalu ketika Raito pulang, mereka hanya bertengkar, di hadapan sang majikan yang pusing dengan kehancuran rumahnya, tentang siapa yang menemukan tikus paling banyak.

Soichiro berdehem pelan. "Dan jangan lupa bahwa keluarga kita ini cukup kaya. Kau tidak perlu memusingkan masalah biaya hidup."

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk lagi. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia tidak terlihat terlalu patuh dan menyengir lebar. Soichiro hanya bisa berggeleng-geleng ria melihat senyum nakal sang anak.

"Jangan lupa, jaga sikapmu begitu kau sampai di sana."

"Baik, Yah."

"Bagus, bagus," Soichiro menepuk kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu. Siap-siap untuk berangkat besok pagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari posisi _seiza_-nya, mengacuhkan setrum di kaki akibat kesemutan karena terlalu lama duduk dan berjalan ke pintu geser. Namun, begitu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu geser itu, suara sang ayah menghentikannya.

"Raito… Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Soichiro menatap anaknya dengan muka cemas. Kerut di dahinya terlihat bertambah. Mata coklat tuanya terlihat begitu gelap dan sedikit memerah, pertanda bahwa ia tidak tidur dengan nyaman semalam. Raito tahu dengan jelas karena ia pun tidak dapat tidur nyenyak semalaman. Rambut ayahnya yang biasanya disemir hitam dan disisir ke belakang dengan rapi saat itu terlihat berubah dan berantakan. Ayahnya terlihat begitu tua di mata Raito. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan lelaki tua itu untuk menjaga ibu dan adik perempuannya itu sendirian sementara ia diasingkan sangat tidak membantu kestabilan emosinya.

Raito tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Tenang saja, Yah. Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Yagami. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku," kata Raito, menenangkan ayahnya.

"Lagipula aku anak ayah yang paling hebat, mana mungkin terjadi sesuatu padaku!" Raito menambahkan sambil menepuk dadanya.

Soichiro tersenyum melihat tingkah anak sulungnya. Raito sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap merupakan anaknya yang bisa diandalkan. Soichiro hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan sendu punggung anaknya itu ketika keluar dari ruangan.

Soichiro juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu geser. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan apakah anaknya nanti bisa beradaptasi di tempat yang baru. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Raito sangat lancar bebahasa asing. Bahkan, anaknya itu lancar berbicara enam bahasa asing, salah satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan Raito dari anaknya. Ia juga sedikit menyesal karena anaknya itu harus menerima tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris keluarga Yagami di usia yang masih begitu muda bila dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu diserahi jabatan sebagai pewaris pada saat usianya mencapai akhir dua puluhan.

Ia berhenti di pintu geser ketika ia mendengar anaknya berbicara dengan Mogi di balik pintu. Mogi adalah salah satu dari tiga pelayan kepercayaan Yagami yang bertugas untuk mengurusi Raito. Soichiro mengira bahwa ia akan mengajak Mogi ikut dengannya, tapi apa yang ia dengar mengejutkannya.

"Mogi," ujar Raito dengan nada memerintah, "tolong kau tetap tinggal di sini dan beritahu aku bila ada berita terbaru."

"Baik," sahut Mogi dengan nada monotonnya yang benar-benar tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu… bisa tolong kau jaga mereka untukku? Terutama ayah. Kurasa ia akan mengalami tekanan berat ketika aku pergi. Terutama dari keluarga cabang. Aku khawatir mereka akan bertindak bodoh dan mencoba mengmbil alih kursi pewaris ketika aku pergi."

"…Apa yang Tuan ingin saya lakukan kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Aku ingin kau memberitahu mereka bahwa jika mereka ingin merebut tahta, mereka harus menghadapiku secara langsung… dan jika ayah menunjukkan tanda-tanda stress atau sakit parah, segera beritahu Aizawa dan kabari aku, mengerti?"

"Baik, Tuan."

Soichiro menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu geser. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia salah mengenai anaknya. Raito sudah berubah.

Raito sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang.

"Lalu tolong suruh salah satu pelayanmu ke kamarku, aku harus membuang stok majalah dan dvd porno yang kusembunyikan di kamar."

… atau tidak.

"RAITO!"

* * *

**Triad**: Okeh… bagian yang terakhir ntu diambil dari DN 3, bagian awal… di manah bokapnyah Raito syok berat ngeliat anaknyah semata wayang (kenapa harus semata wayang yak? Emang sieh mata wayang ntu cuman satu, tapi masa kagak ada istilah laen sieh?) baca buku bokep… emangnyah ada yak cowok remaja yang kagak pernah baca majalah bokep?  
**D**: Sepertinya ka' T nulis dari pengalaman pribadi nie ¬¬  
**Triad**: Heh, apa maksudnyah ntuh? }:-(  
**D**: Ngga… Ga ada maksud apa2…

**Triad**: Oia, pertanyaan nih, **Menurut kamu cerita ini lebih baik ada shonen ai/yaoi atau tidak? **Soalnya kitah juga lagi bingung nie… ada versi yang ada slashnya dan ada yang cuma hint doang, selebihnya friendship. Kira2 yang mana yang lebih bagus?

**Triad & D**: Makasih dah baca… review dan jawabannya ditunggu ^^


End file.
